


40 Hit!

by aspindation



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspindation/pseuds/aspindation
Summary: when he finally looked up to karma, his face had uncharacteristically softened warmly like the sun.alternatively: gakushuu + karma's first kiss
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	40 Hit!

**Author's Note:**

> i had this incomplete draft of a karushuu fic that i thought would be better to just get it posted - in its incomplete form - than let it rot. enjoy :D

His gaze was dangerous. His amber eyes narrowed like a snake and glimmered with cheek, and seemed to read into Gakushuu, read through him. A smile grew on his face, pinching his cheeks.

Gakushuu’s face was heating and his palms felt uncomfortably soaked. Looking away from Karma's intense stare he growled, "What?"

“What do you mean, what? You’re getting all nervous over nothing.” Karma had the audacity to laugh.

Gakushuu felt choked. He could barely look at Karma and found his breath snatched for each glimpse back he managed. His cocky smile only grew, its curve sharper than a knife and its edges pointed like a cut. They're the same height, but he was looking down on him, like a hawk staring down at its prey. Adrenaline shot through him as his heart pounded.

"You like me, don't you?"

He jumped. He froze. His eyes glanced at Karma once more. His smile was still cleanly curved, but... it was more tender-

Karma rushed at him, grabbed the sides of his head, took his lips, let one hand climb to the back of his head, playing with his hair, all the while kissing him gently with passion. Gakushuu’s lips were motionless, his hands still statue to his sides, eyes blinking rapidly. He couldn't take it all in - Karma's lips, on his? Karma... Liking him back? Wanting what he did? Karma, Karma, Karma?

Karma gently parted from Gakushuu, still holding him in his hands. Gakushuu could only heave heavily, feeling numb in his lips and numb in his heart. He felt he was glowing, like a blooming, opening, unravelling flower. When he finally looked up to Karma, his face had uncharacteristically softened warmly like the sun.

"You like me, don't you?"

"Yeah." Gakushuu quietly muttered.

And Karma leaned in again, but Gakushuu found his hands climbing onto his back. He tried to match his pace - slow, delicate, loving, yearning...


End file.
